


Tomsha one shots

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a bit of angst, sashaandtom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: After Tom killed Tavo's wife, the men decided to kill the woman Tom love the most. Will he kill Sasha, leaving Tom in pain for the rest of his life?





	1. Eye for an eye

They were walking for so many hours Sasha lost counting. Trees, bushes, and surrounding became the same for her, they have the mission, she knows that, but all she could think about was warm shower and clean clothes. Tavo won’t stop his vendetta until they stop him until Tom and his team won’t stop him. She was used to be far from home, far from her bed and favorite coffee, but this time was different. Sasha was afraid, not about her life, but of Tom, he seemed absent, like he was far away from them, but every time she tried to confront him about that, he just walk away or give her a small smile which ends the conversation.  
The sun comes down, giving them an amazing view, blue sky mixed with pink and orange shades let them know that walking at the dark wasn’t very safe. The team made a camp far from the buildings, rivers or even animals. The jungle was so quiet that Sasha could hear her own heartbeat. Azima and Wolf took the first guard, Sasha knew that there is something between them, but didn't push her friend to reveal the relation. She put herself in the sleeping bag, cover herself as tight as she could. Sasha couldn’t understand how nights can be so cold in hot Colombia. She tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, her teeth started to clench while her whole body starts to shiver.

“Sasha,” Tom’s voice broke the silence, “are you okay?” he asked, looking at her way.

“Yes, but I still can’t understand why the nights are so freaking cold here,” she answered, trying to warm her hands.

“Maybe I could help?” Tom asked, lifting his sleeping bag, invited her in.

Sasha could swear he was making fun of her, he knew how she hates being cold. At home, she would probably cover herself with four blankets, but here, she has to admit that Tom’s warmth makes her crave for her own bed. She curls herself into his sleeping bag, closing it fast so any inch of warmth won’t leave. Sasha felt his body against her back, his hand traveled to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She felt his breath tickle the top of her head when he finally spoke.

“Better?” Tom asked, caressing her hip.

“Yes,” she answered, taking his hand closer to her chest. “When we get back…I swear to God, I’m buying a new sleeping bag,” she said, still shivering.

“Maybe you won’t need it,” Tom said, kissing the top of her head.

“Of course I will need it, imagine if we go…” she started.

“I meant...maybe you won’t need it for good,” he said, looking up at the sky. “We could...just stay at home, or visit some places we always want to see. We could...make a proper wedding with all our friends. We can even take a dog from the pound, buy the new flat or just enjoy our company. We could...live different now.”

Sasha closed her eyes for a moment, the words she heard from him for the first time echoed in her ears, he told her everything she wanted to hear. Sasha turned to face him, her eyes filled with love met his in a second. She smiled, watching his lips searching for hers. When he finally brushed his lips with hers, Sasha’s heart started to beat faster, she always felt that way when he touched her. She put her head on his chest, listening to the heartbeat of his heart when she finally spoke.

“I thought you are not that kind of guy Tom,” she whispered.

“I wasn’t...until I met you.” he said, holding her tighter, “you and the kids are the most important for me. Any war, any fight is more important Sasha. You teach me how to let go of that everything, so after Tavo will lose and we come back home...I want you. Only you.” he whispered into her ear.

Sasha looked at the sky, full of blinking stars and the most beautiful moon she had ever see. She was happy, she was happy in the middle of the Colombian’s jungle, on the cold ground surrounded by trees and bushes. Sasha took a deep breath and after a moment the words escaped from her mouth.

“I love you, Tom.”

******  
The night was calm, they didn’t notice any movement next to their camp and that makes them feel a bit safer. Sasha looked at her clothes, she was wearing the same thing for about two weeks and except one or two laundry session in the river, the clothes weren't treated well. The dirt on her face and sand in every area of her body remember her why they are here, she took her things and was just about to go to the team when she felt Tom’s hand on her waist.

“If you will be cold today…”

“I want it’s my turn to guard duty.” she smiled.

“In that case, I have to do it with you,” he said with the serious face.

“Oh yeah? Why?”

“Because I can’t let you get cold,” he said, kissing her forehead.

“Admiral.” Wolf’s voice filled the space. “we have new information and we’re 99% sure about Tavo’s location.”

“Let’s roll,” Tom said, looking at Sasha.

He meant every single word he said, she was his everything and for the first time, he was ready to settle, to live with her in their house, with a dog and white fence. She thought him to never give up and even if she was stubborn as hell, her stubbornness was one of the reasons he fell in love with her. Tom looked at his team, they were ready to fight, to save their country, but he doesn’t know if he was ready to face Tavo, his fears, their makes him feel the fear, the fear he ever felt before. Fear of loss.

*****  
Tavo was standing by the window, looking at his men. They were ready to fight, they were ready to die for their country, but something, a little thing makes him feel unsure. He didn’t know anyone like Tom Chandler before, every enemy who he defeated had a sensitive spot. Tavo knew that Tom took care of his kids, there were monitored all the time and even him couldn’t touch them. At once the door opened, his wife steeped gently, didn’t want to interrupt him.

“Can I come in?” she asked with a soft voice.

“Of course, mi anymore.” he smiled, taking a step towards her.

“Are you afraid of him?” she asked, touching his cheek. “you don’t have too,” she whispered.

“He doesn’t have sensitive spots. He acts like nothing on this World is important for him and that’s dangerous. People who act this way, have nothing to lose.” he said, hugging her tight in his arms.

“Every man have someone Tavo. Even Tom Chandler.”

He touched her cheek, caressing it slowly, she was the only person on this World. His wife and son were the most important things in his life, he was his strength, his tarot reader. Tavo looked into her eyes trying to read what was in her mind.

“You can defend Tom Chandler only by take away from him someone he loves the most Tavo,” she said, kissing him passionately.

********  
Azima, Wolf, and Sasha were hiding in the bushes near Tavo’s house. They had to observe how many people are around and be back before it gets dark, but their plan didn’t mention to fall between two groups guarding his house.

“Why the hell he have so many people here?” Azima whispered.

“That’s probably because he is a dictator who killed thousands of people,” Sasha said, looking at the house.

“This may be it,” Wolf said, trying to localized Tavo.

“I won’t die here, I have a cozy bed and nice guy...finally and I won’t let him kill me so we will just go back and tell everything we see here,” Sasha said, looking at her team.

“Yes, ma'am,” Wolf said, trying to move back.  
Tom was looking at his team trying to move back while Green approached him, his face was tensed and Tom could swear he doesn’t have good news.

“I have good and bad news,” he said, looking at Tom.

“Bad?” Tom said, without even look at him.

“They can’t move back and we can’t help them without being exposed at Tavo’s men.”

“There is any good news here?”

“We could try to kill him from afar. We have sniper here and here.” h pointed at the map in his hand.

“If we kill him, the team won’t make it.” Tom said, “diversion.” he said, looking at the right.

“You and me. You see that little house at the back? We will go there and buy some time for Sasha’s team.”

“I’m on it,” Green said, running for more guns.

********  
It was already dark when they reached the small house behind Tavo’s mansion. Tom was hoping that no one will see Sasha and team before they give them some time to run away. They were walking slowly, trying not to wake anyone, they wanted to walk to the mansion, find Tavo and finish this war before it will start for good. After a few seconds they were already in, the darkness of the house was lit by few candles and Tom could swear that something in this house worries him more and more with every room they passed by.

“Here,” Green whispered almost soundless.

Tom nodded, while his hand was already at the handle, he felt the cold on his face and after a second the fire few shots, he could swear that Tavo was in that room, but instead of him, Tom was looking at the lifeless body of Tavo’s wife, spreading like she wanted to protect her husband from death.  
The house lit up lit a Christmas tree, people were running around trying to catch the gun, but every time they reach it they were killed by Green and Sasha’s team who was now inside of the house. At once Tom looked at the figure in front of him, the only thing he could see was eyes...eyes full of race. Tavo looked at his wife, now pale and covered with blood. He kneeled, taking her into his arms. He swung back and forth before one of his men lift him up, trying to walk him out of the building.  
The last thing he saw was Tom Chandler, his gun and a woman by his side. The woman who will be his way to defeat the greatest Admiral.

Sasha looked at the body in front of her, she knew Tom didn’t want to kill that woman, and she knew that he will blame himself even more for this death. She sat next to him, lifting her hand to his cheek, caressing it slowly.

“You didn’t mean too,” she said softly.

“But I did,” he answered without looking.

“She would have killed you, Tom. I would do the same.”

“It’s not about her or me. It’s about Gustavo. He wants revenge now. I won’t let him hurt anyone, Sasha.”

“I know you won’t.” she gave him a small smile, “that’s one of the reasons I love you.” she finished, kissing him softly.

**********  
Tavo was looking through the window in his safe house, his men brought him here, trying to make him safe. He closed his eyes, still remembering Conchita’s face full of pain and blood covering her chest. She tried to save him, she put her life to save his. He took a step back, sat on the bed and hide his head into his hands. Tavo hates Chandler so much, he had never hate anyone in his life so much and for the first time he doesn’t want to kill him, he wanted him to suffer just like him. Tavo decided about his revenge the long time ago, he will take away from him the only person Tom loves the most, the person who is already here, the only thing he needs is some time and a good trick.

Sasha was walking through the bushes, she and her team tried to find Tavo’s men, they were hiding at the jungle, waiting for their leader to go out from his hideout. Sasha was tired, tired of running through the bushes, tired of being far from home and after the talk with Tom she wanted everything he said to be true. At once she felt someone’s hand on her arm, she turned fast just to look at Tom walking behind her.

“I could kill you.” she hissed.

“But you didn’t.” he gave her a small smile.

“You’re lucky that I love you, another way you could be bruised.”

“I’m glad you love me so much, you don’t want to ruin that pretty face of mine.”

“Look at you, so much sass I see.”

“I think about all that and I wanted to do something. Something I planned a way back,” he said, kneeling on one knee.

At once Sasha felt the sharp tug behind her, she tried to reach to her gun, but before she knows it, something cold was pulled to her throat. Sasha tried to look behind her, checking who was the one who attacks her, but before she did his voice echoed in the jungle full of people, fighting for their lives.

“Tom Chandler on his knees, that’s what I wanted to see.” Tavo’s voice filled the space.

“Touch her and me…”

“Do what? Kill me? I’m already dead. You took away from me the love of my life. The only woman I have ever loved and now, you will see how I cut her throat.” Tavo’s hand went to Sasha’s skin.

“No!” Tom screamed, “take me. You wanted me, not her.”

“That was before you killed my wife! I want to look at your pain Chandler.”

Sasha felt the blood streaming from her throat, she knew that there is no time to lose. She looked at Tom, his face was pale and tense, she tried to remember every detail written on his face when at once she felt Tavo’s embrace lose up, he was overwhelmed by pain and rage and that gave Sasha a bit of freedom. She looked at Tom, trying to give him know what she wanted to do.

“Tom,” she whispered, “I want that wedding and I want that ring from your pocket,” she said, gave him a little nod.

At once he understood, she knew that he has a little gun in his pocket, he doesn’t have time to think how she could know about the ring, but before Tavo understood what was going on, Tom’s gunfire in his direction pointing right in his leg, letting Sasha free. The team took Tavo to the camp, leaving Tom and Sasha alone, when the adrenaline stopped circle in Sasha’s veins, she kneeled in front of Tom, pulling him closer to her, Their lips met, brushing and asking each other mouth, at once she pulled away for a bit to catch some air and after a moment she finally spoke.

“Will you marry me?” she said, looking into his blue orbs.

“I thought you will never ask,” he said, putting a ring on her finger.


	2. You mean that much

Sasha lazily opened her eyes, her body was begging for regeneration and she needed some rest after the last mission. She sat on the edge of the bed and stretched her muscles before getting ready for the day Sasha was wearing white shirt and blue jeans, she put on her favorite black shoes and decided to walk a bit. She loved ship life, the blue ocean, rush of the engines and wind in her hair when she was walking on the deck.

Sasha ended up standing on the upper deck, and was looking into the deep blue of the sea when she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

“Don’t get too close.” Tom said, smiling.

“Good morning,” she said, turning to him.

“You slept well?” he asked, scratching his head.

“Yes, thank you.”

“I think you need to take some time off,” Tom said, sliding a lock of hair back behind her ear without thinking, “I’m sorry.” he blushed, getting aware of the gesture he had just made.

“It’s okay.” She smiled, “I really need some time off.”

“Maybe we…” Tom started.

“Captain. We need you on the bridge. Captain Slattery wants to talk with you.” one of the sailor told him from behind.

“Tell him I’ll be right there.” He turned to her, “have a nice holidays Sasha, you deserve it.”

“Thank you.” She said, watching him leave.

*****

Tom had been looking at his coworkers for some time now, they had another dangerous mission and this time, he couldn’t be the one to take a bullet.

“Do you really think it will work?” Chandler asked

“We won’t have any other options, we need someone who will go there without suspicion. That guy, Lee, likes drinking and loves women. We need one attractive girl who will take him somewhere and interrogate him. We need some information. Who hired him? When will be the next time he will smuggle weapons into the country?” Mike said.

“We can’t put Azima into it.” Tom said, “. She doesn’t speak Chinese.”

“I can handle it, Captain.” she said.

“Lee isn’t stupid. He will figured it out.” Tom said.

“I’ll do it.” Sasha said, leaning against the door frame. “I speak Chinese, I have sexy dress and I also have some time off.” she smiled.

“No!” Tom shouted too loud. “You just said you needed some time off, besides we don’t know if there will be someone who knows you. You spent some time in Asia…”

“I can handle it.” she looked into his eyes. 

“I think Sasha is the best choice here.” Mike started.

Tom’s eyes went from Sasha to Mike, he knew that she was the best, that she was gonna do it without any doubts but his heart had never beat that fast, he was scared for her, about what could happen to the only person he care about so much.

“Okay, but there is one condition.” he said, “I’m going with her.”

“We all do.” Wolf said, looking at his friends.

“It looks like you will have plenty of support in this action.” Mike said, “I’ll also go with you, of course.” he smiled.

*****

Sasha was almost ready, she brushed her hair, did her makeup and now the only thing she needed to do was putting on her dress. Sexy dress, dress she would probably never wear even if her life was depending on it. She took a few steps and stood in front of her closet, raised her hand and touched the fabric. Her fingers slid over the silk, it was so beautiful the dress reached the middle of her thighs, it was so short she felt naked and for the first time she almost regretted not taking her holidays. She fixed her hair and the next second she was on her way.

*****

“Everyone on position?” Mike asked through the radio.

“Green, on position.” Green said.

"Wolf, on position” he said.

“Cobra Team, we see Sasha.”

“How many of you are there?” Sasha said through her micro.

“You have lot of people here to protect you.” Slattery said.

Sasha walked in the room, her dress was fitting her curves, the silk fabric shinning in the tone of lights as she was standing on the top of the stairs. Sasha looked around, trying to find Lee.

“Alpha, do you have a visual?” Mike asked Tom. “Alpha do you hear me?”

Mike looked through the glass walls, Tom was sitting by the bar with a glass of brown liquid in his hand. He was looking high, somewhere Mike’s vision wasn’t allowed to go.

“Tom!” he shouted.

Tom looked up and saw Sasha sexiest dress he had ever seen. The fabric was shining under the lights, he could swear that her eyes were even more blue, her curves where even more visible, Tom’s glass of brown liquid stopped in the way to his mouth. He was overwhelmed by Sasha’s beauty and for a moment he forgot why they are here.

“I’m here.” Tom answered.

“Boys.” Sasha started, “it’s time to start the party.”

Sasha sat in front of Tom, her dress was so short that he almost could see her thighs, he looked behind her at the short guy with light grey hair.

“Do you know that you are the most beautiful woman in the room?” Lee asked.

“Thank you.” Sasha said, looking at the man.

“What an ass.” Tom murmured.

Sasha looked at him, trying not to burn her cover then looked at Lee, who was just about to put his hand on her knee. She tried to stop the impulse to slap him, but instead she looked at Tom. His jaw was tight, hands were about to smash the glass he was holding in his hand, when he saw the man putting his hand on Sasha’s knee. 

“Maybe we could go to my room? I have apartment here.” He whispered to her ear.

“Sasha. We don’t have people there. Back off. We’ll find another way.” Mike said.

Sasha looked at Tom, he was nervous, she could tell it only by his look. Sasha knew that this was the last chance to get that guy alive before someone from his enemy kills him. She stood up with a smile on her face.

“Where is your room?” She asked flirty.

******

Sasha looked around, the room was big with golden curtains and dark red sofa. She felt like she was just about to play in Bollywood movie, but instead Lee gave her a drink. Sasha took a glass, trying to find a place where she could hide or give one of the teams something to let them have any visual.

“Maybe I’ll help you unzip the dress. You look amazing in it, but…” he moved his hand on her naked shoulder.

“Um, maybe later….”

Sasha moved a little, she was so nervous even if she knew that her team was on the way, she had a feeling that something was gonna get wrong. She took a few steps towards the table near the door and suddenly she heard quick knocks.

“Are we waiting for someone?” she asked Lee.

“Actually we do. It’s a friend of mine, very powerful. Hope you don’t mind. He’s my boss so…”

“No, of course not.” she smiled.

The door opened slightly, she lift her sight to look at the man who just entered the room. She wanted to remember everything so later she could put that guy in jail for long time along with his partner. Sasha looked up: dark hair, suit and those eyes…. didn’t have to remember the details. She knew the man so good…president Wu entered the room with a gun in his hand.

“What are you doing? She’s from navy!” he shouted, pointing at Sasha.

“I…I didn’t know…” Lee started.

Sasha looked around trying to figure out what to do next. She was alone with two armed man. Then an idea shone in her head, she took a step towards Wu, she wanted to have him alive but the main problem was she was the one without any guns. Suddenly she heard the loud noise of breaking doors. Sasha turned to Lee, fighting with this dress was impossible, she saw Tom behind her and she knew that if he was in the room nothing could get wrong, but it did. She heard a loud noise of the bullet fired from Wu’s gun. She turned around and saw Tom laying on the ground, bleeding from the wound. Sasha grab Tom’s gun and fired straight into Wu’s chest. She kneeled beneath him, pulling him on her laps. He looked at her, smiling. Sasha grabbed one of the towels from the sofa and put it on his wound, she put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. 

“Are you stupid? I could have handle that!”

“You were unarmed.”

“I’ve had a plan!” she said, crying.

“What kind of plan?” he asked, “showing them your dress?”

“You’re stupid.” she cried, “I can’t lose you Tom”

“You won’t…” he said.

“You’re not a God, Tom. You can bleed and you are now. You always want to protect me, but you need someone who will keep you safe.”

“Sasha..” he whispered with his eyes closed, “I’ll do everything to make you safe. You’re very important to me. Sasha…I…” he breathed heavily.

“Tom! Tom! Please…” she cried, “you can’t leave me.” Sasha hugged him strongly.

*****

Few days later…

Sasha walked into the hospital room with a bag of cookies. She didn’t visited him since the day ambulance left her with hands covered with blood….his blood. He was laying on the bed, covered with white sheets, talking with a nurse about something funny because young woman couldn’t stop laughing.

“Am I interrupting?” she asked.

“No. Please, I was going to see another patient.” the nurse smiled, “goodnight, Captain.”

“I was waiting for you.” he said.

“I know. I needed some time. I may be a badass, but after seeing you there….” she took a deep breath, “it wasn’t easy.”

“I know.” he straightened himself on the bed, “what did you bring?”

“Cookies…” she said, looking into the brow bag, “but I ate almost all of them.”

“That’s okay. I know you are hungry when you’re stressed.”

Sasha sat on the edge of the bed. She glanced on the brown bag, now almost empty, trying to focus on what she wanted to say. Sasha put her hand on Tom’s, she took a deep breath and finally spoke.

“You think I need an angel now? You jumped between me and a bullet.”

“You don’t need one,” he said touching her lips with his thumb. “You have me.” he said before his lips crushed hers.


	3. Behind blue eyes

They had been hiking for some time now, they were sweating, hungry and probably lost on foreign ground. Sasha was bringing up the rear she was looking for enemy movements, men with guns or just something that would help them find a way out to the ship. Her hair were sticking to her neck and she was looked around one more time. The mission went well, they had the man they needed to find. Martin Smith was a state secretary and wanted to visit Brazil, but as a simple traveler. He wanted to enjoy every aspect of that amazing country and so he decided to visit wild side of Brazil. He was kidnapped and imprisoned for two days until Tom and his crew save him. Chandler didn't want to do this at all, it was dangerous and risky, but after that call from president, he needed to change his mind. They were about to go back to the ship when their contact run away with money. They hired a tall man with olive skin and dark brown eyes. He said the jungle was like home to him, but Tom and his team hardly believed it now. They were walking for what seemed like days for them when suddenly they heard a helicopter above their heads. They all bent down into the grass as they were waiting for it to fly away. The mud under their feet, buzzing of the flies and hot weather were giving them a hard time.

"It's gone." Sasha whispered.

"Or it will came back." Tom said, looking behind.

Suddenly they heard a noise at their right, half of the team pointed at the spot with their guns when the other half looked straight ahead hoping it wasn't a trap. Sasha's nerves were at their highest, she was ready to shoot at whatever was jumping out from the bushes. She looked closer, trying to see through as she took one more step when suddenly a little girl came out from the bushes. She was small, about six years old with olive skin, dirty rose dress and the bluest eyes Sasha had ever seen. She took a step towards the girl and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm Anna. Take me with you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Anna, what are you doing here?"

"I escaped from the man who kidnapped me. He wanted to sell me, but I ran away." She threw herself into Sasha's arms.

Sasha looked behind her, she knew that Tom wasn't going to risk the whole operation just to save one girl, but she needed to try. She turned around with Anna in her arms, she looked at him with her blue eyes, they had always understood each other without a word before, and they still did. She didn't have to ask, he nodded and told his crew to keep moving.

"Just keep her away from our guys." Tom said, staying with her behind.

"I will." Sasha said, "Tom, thank you." she smiled.

"For that smile, I would do anything Sasha." he whispered to her ear.

Anna was walking a step ahead from Sasha, she was fast and didn't delay the march. The girl was talking too much, but it didn't bother Sasha at all, for the first time the whole team was enjoying the walk. Anna was asking tons of questions, not only about what they were doing there, but also about their private life.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Anna asked Tom out loud.

"No." he answered, smiling.

"Maybe Sasha could be your girlfriend? She's smart, beautiful and her eyes are very nice too." she said without embarrassment. "I can ask her if you want."

"I would love to, but I'm afraid that she doesn't want me." Tom winked to the brunette.

"She could think about it. If you tell her about feelings….girls like that."

"Girls like when boys doesn't act like gods and when they buy you flowers." Sasha smiled to Tom.

"I didn't know that girls, that you, like that stuff."

"Flowers?" she asked, "I spend half of the year surrounded by sea, captain. In that circumstances…"

Tom was walking through the bushes with Sasha's words echoing in his head. He didn't know Sasha from that side, soft, feminine, but he liked that she showed him that.

The rest of his crew was walking, they were careful and were trying to have eyes everywhere. Tom saw a blue flower growing in the grass between his feet. He bent over and ripped it off. He waited till all his man went at the front of the march and waited for Sasha. Anna walked past him trying to ask Wolf what he did to have that big muscles.

"Sasha." he stood in front of her and lifted his hand, "it's for you." he gave her small, blue flower with tiny leaves.

"Tom…" she smiled.

Suddenly they heard the noise of shooting bullets right above their heads. They fall down with their guns ready to shoot, they were focused on every move, every noise and whisper.

The noise went quiet, they raised their heads above the big grass they were hiding in. Sasha moved forward, after they were sure no one was there and another bullet wasn't gonna fall at their heads, they checked if everyone is was okay and on their position.

"Anna!" Sasha shouted, "Anna!" she tried again.

Sasha looked around, the girl wasn't there. Sasha thought she could be hiding in bushes or was with others, but after she saw her mates kneeling around something, she knew that it meant something was bad.

"Anna?" she asked with a cracked voice.

"Sasha…" Tom tried to touch her arm.

She walked toward the place they were all standing, Sasha looked at the tiny body with a huge bullet hole in the chest. Anna's body was covered with blood, her eyes were wide opened like she was looking at the ghost. Sasha kneeled beside her small body and closed her eyes. Sasha stood up and looked at her team, after a second she could finally spoke without her voice cracking.

"It's okay. We can't save everyone."

Sasha walked by looking at her inert body, she tried to save. When others digged the small grave, Sasha closed her eyes, she tried to focus on the noises and first of all, trying not to feel.

Whole team reported themselves on the ship, they were exhausted, starving and wanted to forget about that day. The target was safe, ready to be escorted to the USA. They unpacked the equipment, but Sasha wasn't the only one who was thinking about Anna. They stood in silent, trying to focus, but everyone just couldn't. Tom stood near the doors, he wanted to make a speech, to help his crew, Sasha, but all he could do was looking at Slattery and listening what he was just about to say. Tom looked around, stopping his look on Sasha, she looked at the floor, trying to listen, but he knew. Sasha wasn't a person who showed her feeling easily, she hid them deep inside, so it couldn't affect her or ruin the opinion about her. Sasha was fierce and everyone in the team would agree with that without a blink. She turned around and saw Tom, she was looking straight to his eyes, trying not to fall apart, not there, not when everyone was watching.

"Dissmist." Slattery said, finishing.

Everyone walked to the door, dreaming about bed and few hours of sleep. Sasha was the last one to leave, Tom stood in the way. She lifted her sight and looked at him, she tried to hold her feelings inside, just like she always did.

"Sasha, can we talk?" he asked gently.

"I'm tired, can we keep it for later?"

"I don't want you…" he started, touching her cheek.

"Tom….don't" she said with tear dropping from her eyes.

"I want to protect you from this Sasha, I know that you will hide it, but I want to be with you when…"

"Stop!" she shouted, leaving the room.

Sasha was laying on her bed, the ship swinging in the rhythm of the ocean, it always calmed her down, but tonight it was different. She looked at the clock, it was 2am and she didn't even try to close her eyes, not to mention sleep, every time she did that she remembered the tiny body put into big hole in the ground. She stood up, placing her feet on the cold floor, she put on her shoes and left the cabin. Sasha didn't know where that walk was gonna lead her, but at least she wasn't gonna think about what happened.

Tom was sitting on the bed, trying to focus on paperwork, it was 2am and he couldn't write a word. The way Sasha left him heartbroken. He stood up, poured the water into a cup, when he heard quiet noise of knocking onto his door. Tom opened the door, seeing her surprised him, but for the first time Sasha's eyes looked different, her saddest look broke him a bit.

"Can I come in?" Sasha asked.

"Yes, sorry. Please come in." he stepped behind, to let her in.

Sasha walked in, she turned to him so she could see his eyes, Tom took a step toward her, trying to read how she was feeling. Sasha looked at him without a blink, she tried to say something, anything that what would lead her to tell him about all the feelings she was hiding, not only about the pain after Anna's death, but also about how she was feeling about him, about them.

"Sasha," he started, "I don't want you to do something against yourself, but I'm here."

"It hurts." she said still looking at him, "I can't sleep, every time I close my eyes I see her. I took her, promising she will be safe and happy and I failed Tom. Sasha isn't so fierce anymore and it's..." her shoulders started to shake.

Sasha's eyes filled with tears, tears she couldn't fight anymore. Tom took a step towards her, he held her in tight embrace, when the first wave of sobs came in. Sasha was holding him tight, letting her feelings go.

"I'm sorry." she took a step back, "I didn't mean to.."

"Sasha." Tom said, caressing her cheek. "I won't tell you it will pass soon, but I'll be here with you. You will never be alone."

Sasha sat on the edge of the bed, she hide her face into her hands, while Tom sat next to her. He surrounded her arms with his hands and she put her head onto his arm and took a deep breath.

"I just want to sleep, Tom. Sleep without nightmares and guilt." she said softly.

"I won't push you to anything." he said, laying on his bed.

"Is it inappropriate?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Sasha, I want you to rest. That's all."

Sasha took off her shoes, she placed herself on the left side of the bed. She felt the cold of the wall on her back, she put her head on Tom's chest. The move of his chest going up and down with each breathing was like lullaby for her. She closed her eyes for a moment, but after second she opened them again.

"Tom." she whispered.

Sasha lifted her head to meet his eyes, he stared at her for a moment and after that her lips touched his. She kissed him softly, the taste of his lips filled her, her hands moved slowly to his shirt and after seconds her fingers ran through the material and later she started unbuttoning it. Tom grabbed her wrist, without breaking the kiss.

"Sasha." he gasped, opening his eyes "I don't want to hurt you. We...you will regret this and I don't want that. I don't want our first time to be a regret, Sasha. You're worth so much more than just a one night stand."

"I'm sorry." she said, putting her hand on his chest. "I didn't want to…"

Tom lifted her head up, he looked at those amazing, icy blue eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled softly, feeling his hands sliding behind her back and on the cheek. Sasha felt safe as never before, Tom was starting making circles on her back when her breathing became heavier. After a few seconds Sasha closed her eyes and sank into sleep. Tom pulled her closer, still caressing her back with his thumb, he covered her with a blanket and went to sleep with her in his arms.


	4. Morning Pancakes

The bar was already crowded when they entered the room, Nathan James crew sat in the corner, ordering drinks and snacks. They were exhausted, but Captain Slattery wanted them to spend some time outside the ship, after last mission they need some time off. Sasha sat between Tom and Mike, trying to fit in small place in the middle of two large men. She ordered the beer, sitting quietly in the corner. Tom sat next to her, sipping his second drink, he took a sip of brown liquid which burns his throat. He wanted to talk with Sasha, but every subject he chose in his mind was just too boring or not important. He could only imagine how she felt, the last mission brock something in her and Tom was determinate to put those pieces together.

"Will you...are you…" he started awkwardly.

"Tom are you okay?" she smiled softly.

"Yeah, I just want to know if you're alright," he said, looking at the glass.

"I am. Thank you," she said, touching his arm.

After that soft gesture, the atmosphere getting lighter. They finally talk and even the loud voices of their colleagues don't bother them. Sasha was sipping her fifth drink, so as Tom, when Mike decided to came back. Tom and Sasha were already out of duty, they took some time off and decided to stay for one more drink together.

"Poor Mike, he needs to take them all to the ship," Tom said, laughing.

"Maybe we should help him?" Sasha asked.

"Not a chance, I prefer to stay here with you," he said, touching her cheek with his thumb.

"Tom." she whispered, "I…"

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." he pulled himself back on his seat.

"I didn't say I want you to stop," she said, pulling her body closer to him.

Sasha sat on his laps, surprising him, she settled down her hands on his neck, caressing it gently. Under her touch his skin burning, she waited till he opened his eyes to look at her and after a moment her lips connected with his in hot, passionate kiss. Tom moved his hands, grabbing her waist, he pulled her closer and started to kiss her neck. He unbuttoned first button of her shirt when both of them heard the noise behind their back.

"Uhm. We're closing." the waiter said, looking at the floor.

"Sorry," Sasha said, climbing down from Tom's laps.

They both looked at each other when Sasha has buckled down her shirt. They still had heavy breath and trying to figure out what had happened in the corner of that bar. They left it as the last customers when suddenly Sasha grabbed Tom's hand. They both drunk a lot, but both knew what they want. She gave him a quick kiss and after that whispered into his ear.

"Your place or mine?"

They barely were able to leave the taxi, Tom's hand caressed Sasha's back and her lips brushing his were all they could think about. He lifts her a little when they slip by the stone stars in front of his house. Tom's eyes opened wide, looking at her red face and icy blue eyes. She stood near the wall, when he tried to find his keys, he knew that kids are with Kara and Danny so no one will open it for them. He seeks it in every pocket of his shirt when suddenly he felt the cold hand in the back of his pants. Sasha put her hand into it and after a moment and slowly kiss, she reached the keys from his pocket. Tom's eyes shin even more when he opened the door with one hand, the other one touching Sasha naked back. When they finally walked the room, Tom lifts her up, her legs were wrapped around his waist when their lips connected again, with their tongues dancing in each other's mounts. Sasha's cold hands were holding Tom's face when they both reached the bed, he put her gently on the mattress and after a moment both of them were giving each other pleasure they never had.

Sasha gently opened her eyes, trying to get used to the morning sun. She turned around and saw his face, he was sleeping with his hand at her waist. She rolled gently from his warmth touch, trying not to wake him. Sasha found her clothes almost immediately, after that she dressed up and she wanted to leave before he wakes up. That night was so special for her that she wanted to remember all details, scents and that shivers getting true her spine every time he touched her. Sasha left the room, closing the door behind her, she was wearing jeans when suddenly the door opened loudly. Ashley and Sam walked the room with their backpacks, they stood a moment in the living room, looking at each other, when at once Ashley brock the silent.

"You're Sasha?" she asked.

"Uhm, yes," she said, looking at the kids.

"Dad talk about you. You're working together?" Sam asked, leaving the bag near the sofa.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I should leave earlier. We were…" Sasha said awkwardly.

"We're not kids anymore," Ashley said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Will you eat breakfast with us?" Sam asked, sitting at the kitchen island.

"He wanted to ask if you can make pancakes. Dad always burning them."

"I could try." she smiled to Ashley and later to Sam, "but you need to help me."

Tom rolling at right with his eyes still closed, he touched Sasha's side of the bed. After he felt the cold spot of the place where she was only minutes ago, his eyes opened. He blinked to let his eyes get used to the sun, he opened them wildly and rolled again on his back. Tom never regret the night with a woman, but the only thing he regrets this time was that she left without him telling her what he feels. At once he stood up from the bed, hearing the laughter of his kids. He wore the jeans and shirt and walked by the door.

Saha was mixing the pancake dough when Sam walked by, he wanted to grab some strawberries, but instead of the fruits, his face was covered with Mehl. She grabbed a bit of powder in her hands and sprinkled his face.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You don't help. Ashley is cutting fruits and you eat them!" Sasha laugh.

"Because I'm hungry," he said, looking at her.

"You'll eat first one, but help Ashley."

"Okay," he answered, starting cutting bananas.

Tom stood in the doors, watching how good Sasha is with his kids. They were laughing, making pancakes and talking about how fun was with Kara and Danny. Tom was standing there some time, just admire Sasha and how happy his kids are. Since Darien died, they were serious and sad, like their childhood ended with mother's death.

"Might I help?" he said, walking to the kitchen.

"Sasha is making pancakes!" Sam said excitedly.

"I see that." he smiled at her.

"Set the table, pancakes will be right up." she said to the kids, "dad will help me clean that mess," she smirked.

They were standing in the kitchen together when the kids prepare the table. Tom couldn't help, he admires Sasha and how good she felt in his kitchen like in her own. Sudden stood in front of the sink when Tom stood behind her, he put a dirty bowl to the sink, touching her hand and after a second kissing her neck.

"What are you…"

"I'm kissing you. You left me in the empty bed after we have the most amazing sex in my life," he whispered to her ear.

"Most amazing? Captain, you making me blush." she turned to him. "if we don't eat those pancakes they will be cold." she said, looking at his lips.

"I can't let that happened or Sam will kill me," he said, taking the plate from here.

Tom took a few steps towards the table where kids were already waiting for their meal. Saha walked to the sofa where she left the jacked, later putting it on. She turned back and looked at Tom's family, the one she would never have.

"Hope you'll like those."

"We? You won't eat with us?" Tom asked surprised.

"I don't think it's a good idea. You need some family time together." she smiled.

Tom looked at her and later at his kids, she was right, after all, they been true they need time together. He smiled and gave a plate with pancakes to Ashley, she put it away and stood up. Ashley walked to Sasha, she held her hand and pulled her gently to the table, Sasha sat next to Tom with surprise in her eyes.

"You said family time." the girl said, "now it is family time." she gave her a plate.

"Thank you," Sasha said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Tom looked at his amazing kids and alter at Sasha. She was still emotional, Ashley's gesture was for her like warmth wind. Tom's hand lay on Sasha's back, when both of his children laugh, eating pancakes. He bent a bit and kissed Sasha's hair, she moved to him a bit, trying to feel his warmth on her body. Sasha was thinking about the decision she makes in the morning, if she left earlier, that moment would never happen, she looked at kids again and later at Tom. She was the happiest person on the planet and that's all because of pancakes.


End file.
